


You are a wonderful surprise

by twinSky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Other, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, i can't believe that's a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: Naegi was supposed to go out for dinner with Ishimaru after school. Instead he finds him with one of the kids from the class below them in an empty classroom playing a mobile game.





	You are a wonderful surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowharasho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/gifts).



> A merry belated Christmas to [Squish](https://www.snowwharasho.tumblr.com/) for the [drsecretsanta](https://danganronpasecretsanta.tumblr.com/)! I'm still really sorry I wasn't able to get you this by Christmas, I hope this was worth the wait.
> 
>    
> Relationships were intended to be read as I tagged them, but you can read them either way tbh.  
> -
> 
> Notes: I read the dr1 something awful let's play in like, early 2013. So it's been awhile! I tried my best but I'm sorry if Naegi or Ishimaru came out a bit OOC. In the same vein, god it was weird to refer to Naegi as Makoto in the narration - was not used to that at all.

Makoto closes the door to the classroom slowly, making sure to lock it behind him, as he heads to the teachers room to return it.

As he walks down the hall, he wonders where Ishimaru disappeared off to. He was supposed to meet up with him before he finished cleaning so they could go out to dinner together afterschool but even though Makoto had taken his time the other had never shown up. Ishimaru isn’t one to be late even by a couple of seconds so Makoto won’t lie and say he isn’t worried. But he doubts anything serious happened, he’s sure Ishimaru probably just got caught up with one of their other classmates.

“Naegi-senpai!” A familiar voice calls and Makoto turns to see Saihara jogging up to him. He pauses, letting the other catch up and take a breath as he readjusts his cap, “How are you? You haven’t seen Akamatsu-san have you?”

“Hello Saihara, I’m doing well!” He beams, “No I haven’t seen her, but what would she be doing up on the second year floor anyways?”

Saihara blushes at the question and Kirigiri is right, he really is kind of adorable. But everyone also says that about him so he’s not sure what to think of that. “Well I was going over some cases with Kirigiri-senpai so I told her to come meet me up here. I was going to join her to do some shopping. Except I passed by the spot we agreed to meet and she wasn’t there.”

He stops there, looking distressed, and Makoto waves his arms in what he hopes is a calming gesture, “I’m sure she just got sidetracked, or wandered off somewhere by accident. I’m looking for a classmate of mine too we can look together.”

Saihara shifts at that, standing a little bit straighter and getting a gleam in his eye that Makoto has come to associate with Kirigiri. “So one of your classmates has gone missing too? That’s a really close timeframe, the most likely conclusion is that wherever they disappeared too they are there together. It could be a coincidence and unrelated but something tells me that it isn’t.”

Makoto takes a step back at Saihara’s sudden enthusiasm but the other follows him forward unaware, leaning slightly forward in response. “Where was the last place they would’ve been, maybe we can find both of them somewhere along the way.”

He opens his mouth to respond but the words fail him so instead he points his hand behind him and offers Saihara a shaky smile.

Apparently noticing his discomfort Saihara backs up, arms raised in submission, “I’m sorry, I got carried away there.” He blushes, tugging his hat down until Makoto can’t even see his eyes, “Let’s head down that way then, I’m sure that we’ll find them both if we do.”

“Do you mind if we stop by the teacher’s room first, I do need to drop off this key.”

“Of course,” Saihara says, looking a bit alarmed, “I got ahead of myself there I don’t want to distract you from what you were doing beforehand. In fact it was wrong of me to trouble you like this I’ll look for Akamatsu-san on my own.”

Makoto almost sighs, reaching out to grab the others wrist, “It’s fine, really! Let’s just go I’ll return the key after it’s not like the teachers here really mind.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t return it. In fact –”

“Just because I’m looking for Ishimaru doesn’t mean you need to pretend to be him,” Makoto jokes, tugging the other along.

They walk around for a couple of minutes before Saihara finally fights against his hold, bringing them to an abrupt stop.

“Is something wrong?”

“Don’t you hear that?” Makoto turns at the question, though Saihara isn’t looking at him, his head tilted as if listening in on something Makoto himself can’t hear. “Uh, follow me please.”

He walks down the hallway a bit, and Makoto still holding on to his wrist is dragged along with him, he turns down the first corner and it’s then that Makoto begins to hear faint music playing.

“You could hear that?”

“Oh! I’m nowhere near as good as Akamatsu-san’s hearing but I guess I’ve gotten better at it practicing with her.” He keeps walking towards the music as it gets louder, “I think I found them though.”

He opens the door carefully, and as Makoto shifts to see over his shoulder to see what’s inside he finds Ishimaru seated at a desk, Akamatsu leaning over him to get a better look at his phone.

“Really Akamatsu-san?” Saihara says, a tired sort of bite to his voice that takes Makoto by surprise.

Akamatsu shoots up at the reprimand, face bright red, “You know how much the game distracts me, it’s not like you’re one to talk you should try getting your attention when you’re in the middle of a novel.”

“W-whatever! Let’s go we shouldn’t hold Naegi-senpai and Ishimaru-senpai any longer.”

“Oh right!” Akamatsu says, standing up and beginning to walk towards them, “It was nice talking to you Ishimaru-senpai, I’ll see you later!”

“Thank you for your help Akamatsu.” Ishimaru replies, firmly but kindly.

“No problem, oh and bye Naegi-senpai, sorry for keeping you!” Akamatsu says brightly, taking Saiahra by the hand and leaving the room. Saihara inclines his head at them and follows her out.

 

“I’m happy we could help each other out Naegi-senpai, please give Kirigiri-senpai my thanks again for today.”

Makoto nods, waving goodbye as the other two turn down the hallway and disappear.

He blinks, then turns back towards the room, right! He came here for a reason. He walks up to Ishimaru hesitantly the music still playing as approaches.

“What are you doing?” He asks, leaning over him much like Akamatsu had been doing before. It’s some kind of game, he’s pretty sure he’s seen Komaru play it before.

“It’s a game Fujisaki-kun showed me!” Ishimaru says, voice booming as he puts the phone down. “I was really bad at it, I must say. But Akamatsu showed me ‘the ropes’ as they say and I think I’ve gotten the hang of it.”

“Oh can I see?”

“Of course Naegi-kun, here let me put on one of the easier songs. Just tap the circles when they overlap and you will do fine!” He says, and then shoves the phone at him. He sees a picture of 9 girls their age the words ‘Snow Halation’ and then music starts to play. He hastily sits down in the chair Ishimaru has vacated and starts to play.

He misses the first couple notes before he catches on to what he’s supposed to be doing despite Ishimaru’s advice but once he figures it out it’s kind of fun. Although he misses a couple more the first time what he assumes is a skill activates, the popup and voice line startling him. He finishes with barely a B rank and less than half his health.

“Can I try again?” He asks, scrolling through the songs and stopping at one that has a long blue haired girl on the cover art, “She’s pretty,” he notes.

“Her name is Umi,” Ishimaru says, clapping a hand to his shoulder, Makoto looks over and he has one fist clenched, eyes shining, “Her and Eli are my favorites I think, they are both responsible, especially Umi. She truly has a respect for order and rules and I find that highly commendable.”

Makoto laughs, that’s the kind of vehement love for a 2D character he expects from Hifumi it’s weird to see it from someone else, especially Ishimaru.

“Still, I would not recommend that song, it is rather hard when you are new.” Ishimaru instructs, chopping one hand down. “Choose from one of the earlier ones they are far easier.”

He nods, picks a song called ‘Aishiteru Banzai!’ and steels himself for round two. Which goes, well, better now that he knows what he’s doing, but still pretty bad. “This is hard,” he moans, sinking into the desk.

“Do you want to see something even harder?” He asks and when Makoto nods carefully takes the phone from him and crouches lower to the ground so they can both see.  “Both Akamatsu and Fujisaki-kun have told me there are harder songs but I am still getting the hang of this one. I will ask for your patience because there is a chance I might fail the song.”

“Don’t worry about it Ishimaru-kun, I’m sure you’ll do 10 times better than I would’ve so it’s not like I can complain!”

“Do not put yourself down!” Ishimaru demands, tapping a button at the top to make the screen flip around as the icons change and then taps a song called ‘Soldier Game’. “I will do my best to live up to your expectations however.”

The song starts and Makoto is momentarily transfixed, the notes fly by at a speed he knows he wouldn’t be able to keep up with. He was barely keeping up with the slower songs on easy, this is a level he can’t comprehend. Ishimaru plays it as well as he played the songs he’s been playing. Which is to say, not that well, but good enough to survive. It’s still amazing to Makoto who doubts he would’ve lasted past that first barrage of notes.

The song ends with a rush, Ishimaru has 3 health to his name and the frantic red flashing of it is enough to have Makoto on edge, he has no idea how Ishimaru managed to keep up.

“I apologize, that was a rather poor display you had to see.” Ishimaru says, looking more disheartened then necessary over what is simply a mobile game.

“No it was great!” Makoto says vehemently anyways, “It was way better than I would’ve done and you finished even though you were on such low health! It was super cool to see Ishimaru-kun!”

Ishimaru flushes bright red, quickly looking away, “Thank you for your kind words Naegi-kun, perhaps when I’ve improved I can show you an even more impressive display then.” He says, fingers idly flipping through the menu screens.

“I would love that Ishimaru-kun! I think I might download it to and we can practice getting better together.”

“That would be very enjoyable, though only during the appropriate times of course. I found Fujisaki-kun playing during class and I was very disappointed in him. As the person who introduced you to game I will make it my personal responsibility to make sure you only play it outside of class and that it does not disturb your studies.”

He laughs awkwardly at Ishimaru’s sudden and heated speech, rubbing the back of his head as he does. “You don’t have to worry about that Ishimaru-kun, unlike some of the rest of you I do need to pay attention in class to understand the materials.”

Ishimaru stands up looming over him, “Are you having trouble understanding some of the topics in class? Do you need help with something? If you are struggling with something I would have no problem trying to help you understand it, or finding you someone who can. As the self-appointed class representative it is my duty to make sure you are achieving your fullest potential as a student.”

“I’m fine,” he says, this time laughing more genuinely. “My grades are just fine Ishimaru-kun thanks for the offer though I do appreciate it, I’ll keep it mind.”

“As long as you are aware,” Ishimaru affirms, “I am always here to help.”

“Same to you,” Makoto says, offering Ishimaru a sunny smile, “I’m always here to help you too Ishimaru-kun, you don’t have to burden yourself with everything yourself all the time.”

Ishimaru gives him a warm salute, “Thank you for your offer but I am very capable of managing myself and my duties to my upmost abilities without detriment. So don’t you worry about me.”

Makoto sighs, frowning slightly, “Well the offers always there so don’t you forget about it.” Ishimaru nods, and he manages to turn his frown into a smile, “Now can we go get dinner? School ended a while ago and I’m getting kind of hungry.”

Ishimaru straightens, face contorting as if Makoto had just told him the world had ended. He grabs him by the hands, pulling him close and Makoto feels his face heat at the proximity. “Naegi-kun,” Ishimaru says, eyes staring into his own, “You are very right, we should have vacated the premises long ago I’m deeply ashamed you saw me neglect this fact for so long.”

“Really it’s no big deal Ishimaru-kun, the teachers don’t really care how long we stay for there’s no need to get so worked up.”

“Naegi-kun, it is a student’s duty to follow the rules regardless of whether or not our teachers are aware of it. It is about self-restraint and control and so –”

“I get it! You’re absolutely right.” He interrupts, laughing at Ishimaru’s bemused expression. “So let’s head out and also drop by the teacher’s room because I do still need to drop off our classroom key and also I’m getting kind of hungry.

“Naegi-kun, you should have said so sooner!” Ishimaru shouts, walking quickly out the room, strides long and sharp like something out of a military training movie. Makoto struggles not to run as he quickens his pace to keep up knowing it’ll just set him off. He must notice his struggle because Ishimaru slows to a still quick but manageable pace.

They drop the key off in the room and then exit the building hands still entwined.

“Food?”

“Yes, I know the perfectly place to go! It is highly recommended.” Ishimaru says, and the two of them head off to where Ishimaru plans to take them.

“I’m glad you were able to make it Ishimaru-kun!”

Ishimaru grins, tightening his hold on his hand as he brings a clenched hand up, “I’m glad too, I really enjoy the time we spend together!”

Makoto beams at the response, and hopes that the rest of their time together goes just as nicely as right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly??? This is probably the same universe as the other hope's peak au I wrote, why the fuck not.
> 
> -
> 
> I can't believe I only wrote 5 fics this year and 4 of them were for exchanges, I really need to work on finishing things that I don't have deadlines for lol. On the other hand this did inspire me to write something I've been thinking of so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.twinsky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
